Defiance
by VioletWilson
Summary: Hades has vowed to make Persephone love him. She has sworn to defy him at any cost. But their mutual attraction threatens to overwhelm her, and despite her best attempts to fight off her growing feelings, she's in danger of falling for him. In the battle between love and independence, there's no such thing as playing fair.
1. Chapter 1

"What about dreams? Do you have dreams for the future?"

Persephone rolled over onto her back, staring at him so that he was upside down. A little bubble of amusement fizzed through her chest at the sight of Hades seemingly studying his ledger while hanging from the ceiling. It was absurd.

"I have plans," he replied levelly, not bothering to look up at her. Seated at his desk in a high backed chair, she thought he looked like a king. Which, of course, was entirely true. He was more than a king. She rolled back over so that he was the right way up again.

"A plan is not the same thing as dream," she countered.

"For all intents and purposes, they are the same."

Persephone snorted. "If that's what you think, then you don't think you know what dreams are."

Hades looked up from his work and gave her a dry smile that she was increasingly familiar with.

"What are _your_ dreams, then?" he asked. "I'm quite sure they're more interesting than mine."

She paused, tapping a finger against her bottom lip.

"I'd like to see a foreign shore," she mused. Hades raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Just what I said. I've never left Greece, I'd like to see another ocean, another country, another _anything_. See if their stars look the same as ours."

Persephone flopped onto her back, imagining how the stars would be shining on her forest and her mother Aboveground. How long had it been since she'd seen them? Weeks. It had to be weeks.

She had lost count. The thought made her sad, and for a while she couldn't look at him.

"You know, they're the exact same set of stars. Same moon. Same air. Same everything." Hades said quietly, setting down his pen and walking over to sit next to her on the chaise lounge. He nudged her feet out of the way, and she didn't mind. It used to bother her to have him close, but now she was used to him.

"No. It's different," she said, after a pause. "You look at them, and they probably _look_ the same, but you're not. You're seeing them in a new way, from a different angle. They're new stars because you're a new person."

Hades looked off into the depths of the fireplace and seemed to think about that. She studied his handsome face, and was reminded for the umpteenth time how _masculine_ he was. A strong jaw, thick eyebrows, stubble and a hard set to his mouth, he seemed the epitome of an alpha male. And yet, his eyes...

"You fascinate me," he muttered, turning his gaze on her with those eyes burning bright, staring at her tenderly. How many times had he looked at her like that? She had lost count.

"When I lived in the forest, I had a lot of time to think. Trees make you do that, you know?" she said, shrugging.

Hades let out a little sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't say that I do."

That piqued her interest. Hades didn't talk much about himself, and cleverly dodged her attempts to get his story out of him. "Don't you have trees?" she asked, propping herself upright on her elbows. She had his full attention now.

"Well, yes, but they're not like your trees. Mine are made of stone."

He seemed surprised at himself, like he had wandered into a strange forest and didn't understand how he'd come to be there. Like a child, he was out of practice at talking to people.

Encouragingly, she murmured, "I'd like to see that."

"You wouldn't like them. They aren't like your trees," and then, bitterly, added, "I can never give you that."

Persephone didn't know what to say to that. She thought he seemed unreasonably upset at that turn of events. After all, he had kidnapped her. What did he expect? Still, something within her gave a little twitch of pain. He seemed so sad...

"Is there a foreign shore there?" she murmured, trying to distract him.

The look of sadness didn't move from his eyes. "There's... a pond."

Persephone tried not to laugh, but it was just too funny. A giggle slipped out from her lips, and, unwillingly, he smiled too.

When her laughter subsided, she said, "That counts, I suppose. How can there be trees made of stone?"

He shrugged, his king persona back on. "Who knows? I suppose they're not really alive. They've always been like that."

"You didn't make them?"

"No, they were like that when I got here." he said, narrowing his eyes as if he'd said something he hadn't meant to.

"When did you get here?"

"Persephone," he growled, warning her to drop it. But she would not be deterred.

"Who was here before you?"

The idea that Hades hadn't _made_ his kingdom, and the idea that he had arrived and taken over power baffled and amazed her. She felt her eyes growing quite wide as she contemplated the implications of what he'd just said.

The gods, then, hadn't created the Underworld. At least, it was evident Hades hadn't, and Hades was said to have powers that even Zeus himself did not possess.

Hades saw her wonderment and sensed the direction of her thoughts. "No." he said shortly.

Persephone ignored him and pressed her line of thought. "Who made all this? Where did it start?"

Hades sat up and walked to his desk. Angrily, he began to put his books away and straighten his files. "No more questions. Time for bed." He said.

"But-

"No. Bed. You. Now." he commanded, actually pointing at the door. She looked down at her hands, embarrassed to admit just how much she dreaded sleep.

"I don't want to."

Hades scoffed. "Well, you're not handling consciousness all that well, so I'd say sleep will be an improvement."

Persephone said nothing, refusing to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his anger evaporating as something like concern took its place. He sat back down next to her, so close that she could feel the heat emanating from his body. "You... you can talk to me about it, whatever it is. If you're angry-"

"I can't seem to sleep here," she blurted, burying her face in her hands with an undignified moan of frustration. Peeking at him through her fingers, she found him grave and serious, watching her with those steely eyes.

"Go on," he said.

"I get these nightmares. I know, I know," she said, cutting him off as he opened his mouth to say something. "It's stupid, they're just dreams, but they're so _real_, and horrible."

Kore had woken up gasping and clammy every day this week. The dreams were psychological, often featuring her loved ones suffering, and increasingly _him_, leaving her alone on the moors of the Underworld, or lying cold and dead on the floor. Unfailingly, she woke up half strangled by her sheets and covered in sweat.

He spoke and interrupted the cold trance of her thoughts. "I know what you're talking about."

"You have them too?" she said, looking at him properly.

"Every night," he whispered, and she had the impression that she was the first person he'd ever admitted that to. His handsome features seemed worn down and haggard, and he stared far away into some horrible dream world that she could not see. His despair wrenched at her heart like a knife.

Maybe that explained why he never seemed to sleep.

Gently, she reached out and pressed her open palm against his cheek. His eyes got very wide at her unexpected gesture of kindness, and he seemed to be checking with her for permission to enjoy it. She smiled, and he closed his eyes and leaned softly into her hand.

"Maybe you should get a nightlight," Persephone whispered, thinking of the oil lamp her mother used to leave burning low on her bedside table.

"I have one," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

"You do?"

"Yes." The word was less than a whisper. Then, very slowly, he turned his head slightly and kissed her palm, his eyes closed, as if in prayer. A shot of electricity shot up her arm right to her rib cage where it suddenly felt as if a whole flock of birds was trying to escape up through her throat. His lips were still lingering on her hand, and when he spoke they moved against her skin.

"Now go to bed," he whispered.

"Can I stay with you?"

The minute the words were out of her mouth she was shocked by her own boldness. It was true that she didn't want to be alone again, but to share a bed with a man? It was improper. It was more than improper, it was frightening.

But, from a realistic standpoint, she felt that another night of those horrifying dreams would be her undoing. Maybe a bedfellow would help? At least she could reassure herself that he wasn't actually dead when she woke up crying. And it wasn't like her mother was here to be horrified by her impropriety.

Hades seemed as surprised at her outburst as she was. "What, in my bed?"

"I don't want to be alone. Maybe the nightmares will..." she trailed off.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." He said, his voice gravelly. He seemed to be struggling with himself, his eyes flashed between her and the door, and his back was ramrod straight.

"Please?" she whispered. Hades groaned and she knew she had won.

xxx

She flopped unceremoniously down on his bed and looked at her hands, suddenly shy. The sound of rustling clothing tipped her off that he'd taken off his shirt. The mattress underneath her rose a few inches as he sat down on the other side.

"You're awfully quiet."

"Um…"

"This was your idea, remember." His voice was very soft, a coaxing sound. She nodded mutely, and he sighed. She could almost feel his frown. But she did not move.

Silent, he climbed under the covers and turned on his side. The light extinguished itself, and the room was suddenly pitch black. And cold. In the pale moonlight seeping through the curtains, she could see his broad back and his dark hair.

Blushing, she pulled off her dress and slipped under the covers in just her undershirt and skirt.

His bed was much softer than hers. As she snuggled down into the mattress, a heavy silence descended on them. She wasn't tired.

"You said you had a nightlight."

"What?" he replied, instantly. It would seem that he wasn't sleepy either.

"It's dark in here. You don't have a nightlight."

"I- I wasn't talking about an actual _nightlight_," he admitted, turning over to face her.

"What were you talking about?"

A silence. And then, grudgingly, "You."

Oh. Kore was at a loss for words. Gently, very gently, she reached across the black space towards the spot in the dark where his words came from. Her hand connected to the warm skin of his chest, and she heard him draw a quick breath.

Moving slowly, she crept closer to him, leaving her hand splayed out on his chest, until she was right next to him, cross-legged and facing the dark outline of his body as he laid very still, looking at her.

"Is this okay?" she whispered, leaning forward so that her hair brushed across his abdomen. "Am I-"

With gentle force, his hand wrapped around her torso and pulled her sideways to rest flush against his body. They fit together, and she gasped at the sudden contact. She felt his chest pressed against her back and his arms around her waist. It was exquisite.

"This will be just fine." He whispered into her hair, his arm holding her securely in place. He was so warm. She hadn't expected him to be so _warm. _She felt herself relax for the first time in months, and Hades let out a long, pleased sigh.

"Why can't it always be this easy, Kore?" he whispered.

"Because you kidnapped me," she said with a quiet laugh. She felt rather than heard his responding mirth- it rolled through his body like a wave and she felt a trill of energy in her own body react to it.

"Well, yes, admittedly that complicated things."

They were quiet. "You know what you did was not okay, right?" she murmured.

His grip on her tightened a fraction of an inch. His voice was rough when he spoke.

"I know. Can you ever forgive me for it?"

"Well, it's not a done deal you know. I could still escape," she said casually. Hades held very still.

"Are you making plans, then?" he asked, his voice light and pleasant. She sensed the underlying tension behind his words.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably. I've run away before, haven't I?"

She felt him flex against her. Apparently, those attempts weren't something they could joke about yet.

"And nearly died on the Unending Moors. Gods, Persephone, if I ever have to go looking for your body again I think it might be my undoing. You have to promise me you won't do that anymore."

His voice, hot and urgent in her ear, was angry.

"I don't know what to say," she said simply. "I can't promise you that I won't try to escape. I don't feel wrong for insisting on my own personhood. You're keeping me here against my will, you can't ask me to just accept that lying down."

"Fine, fine," he said brusquely, "Run away from me if you want to, but don't go by the moors. You'll die before you even get to the river, and even then you won't be able to cross."

The tension in his body was spreading, and she could feel every muscle in his chest rigid against her back. His arms were tight around her body, like he was trying to physically stop her from leaving him.

"Well," she said in a deliberately casual voice, "I could cross the river. Technically."

"You would die," Hades said flatly. "And I assure you, I would never let that happen."

"You're crushing me," Persephone said breathlessly.

"I know you feel stifled down here, but we can work around that, I have plans. Just don't run away anymore. I can't help you if you're always running from me. I thought we were friends-"

"No, I mean you're actually crushing me. Relax, would you? It's hard to breathe and I'm not going anywhere tonight."

Hades relaxed his hold on her body, and she savored the feeling of air rushing into her lungs.

"You're not going anywhere tonight," he echoed her words reverently. She wished she could turn and see his face, but she doubted he would take kindly to any attempts to extricate herself. Oddly, she didn't want to leave. He was so warm.

"Yeah, I'm all yours for the night, so can you chill?"

He laughed. "Alright, I'll 'chill'. You're such a strange creature."

"Creature?"

"Fairy, definitely."

"Hmm, I don't think so."

"Witch, then," he said playfully.

"Oh, that won't do, witches are so inelegant." she countered.

"Then how about Queen?" He said. The humor was gone from his voice, and he was unmistakably making her an offer.

Persephone froze, tensing up in his arms like a startled animal.

"I think I'd rather be me?" she said, feeling suddenly small compared to the enormity of his offer.

"You'll always be you," he whispered, holding her close.

She could feel every muscle in his chest pressed against her back, feel the hardness of his arms wrapping around her body, holding her against him.

"You're asking me to give up all my fight. I can't marry you without admitting defeat."

"You won't give in," Hades murmured sadly.

"Of course not," she whispered, "because if you win, then that means I have to lose, and I'm not prepared to lose. The consequences of that are too great. Hades, you ask too much of me. I wouldn't sacrifice who I am for anyone. Not even you."

"You care about me," he said, a wild hope in his voice.

"Of course. You're in love with me, how could I not care about you?" Persephone said bluntly.

But that was all she was able to say, because just then Hades picked her up in his arms, wrenching her upwards and kissing her fiercely, his mouth against hers like a river encountering a rock in its path. She felt swept away, and it wasn't long before she was kissing him back, savagely, her hands winding in his hair and her legs wrapped around his torso.

He was hard an unyielding in her hands, and she felt herself rising to the challenge of him, meeting him push for push, kiss for kiss. It was a battle, it was a fight, it was explosive. In the dark, the two of them intertwined, created friction, and caught fire.

They were two firebirds in the land of the dead, and Persephone had never felt so alive in her life.

His lips moving against hers, he whispered, "Marry me,"

His hand was touching her in places she'd never been touched, a fervent caress that was spreading heat out from some secret, central place in her body to the very extremities of her being.

"No, no, no," she moaned, kissing him, loving him with her body because she couldn't with her mind.

"Yes," his voice came out in a low, groaning hiss as she writhed on top of him.

His name slipped through her lips like a drop of steaming water.

Persephone felt possessed. She was not herself, she was someone else, someone unknown to her, someone unpredictable. If this kept up, this heat would consume her.

Seemingly overcome, Hades rolled over, caging her in his arms as he hovered above her, touching, kissing, grinding.

Persephone closed her eyes, letting sensations wash over her, feeling her body respond like a finely tuned instrument to his ministrations.

Gently, lovingly, Hades began to lift up the hem of her dress and pull down her sleeves.

"Hades," she said breathlessly.

He moaned against her.

"Hades, stop," she said weakly.

He didn't stop, he kept reaching, grasping, stroking, until she thought she would be undone.

"Hades, stop, not like this," she said in a firmer voice, struggling to get away from him. He turned his eyes to hers, all fire and magma, and Persephone felt for an instant the fear that comes with handling the King of the Underworld.

He saw her fear, and stopped immediately. "What's wrong?" he rasped, crawling up to look at her. "I thought you liked that."

"I did," she said breathlessly, "I really liked that, but it was just a little fast. And…" she paused, trying to pick her words, feeling the heat in her veins racing through her, clouding her mind. "I want you to ask me for permission to touch me like that."

He blinked. "Permission to touch you?"

"Well, I mean, just in a way that's new to me. And _that_ was new to me."

"But you liked it. I saw you. I heard you moan my name-"

She blushed. "Yeah, but you can't just go where you please on my body. I need time to think if I want to, to, um-"

"Make love?" he offered dryly, continuing to smolder at her.

"Yeah. Because right now, that would be a bad idea, I think." She whispered.

"I think it would be a _very_ good idea," he said huskily.

"I don't," she whispered, suddenly feeling like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" he said, alarmed. "What did I do?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured, feeling foolish. "I just, I cant make love to you because it would make things…complicated."

"No, it would make things incredibly simple, and that scares you," he growled.  
"You _would_ say that," she said hotly, "You want me to fall in love with you. You don't care how complicated loving you would be, or what I want."

His eyes burning, he said, "You're right. I'm going to do everything in my power to make you love me, because I'm a selfish man and I want you to stay. I want you to want to stay. With me. I want to make you say my name every night the way you said it tonight. So I'm not prepared to play fair. I'll do what I have to do, because I cannot lose you. You understand that, don't you? You are my life now."

Persephone stared at him, stunned. No one had said anything like that to her, ever, and the way Hades was looking at her made her sure he was deadly serious.

"Hades," she whispered, unable to speak.

"I know I'm not what you want, and you have every right to fight me, I see that now, but I'm not giving up on you."

"Fine," she acquiesced, stumbling for words but finding her strength. "If you're up to the challenge, best of luck to you. But you can't use my body against me. That's cheating."

He frowned. "I like your body. You like mine."

She shook her head. "You have all the power here. You're more experienced and you can make my body do…things that are beyond my power to reason with. That's unfair."

He seemed to think about that.

"I suppose I can see what you mean. Zeus knows this is all new to you. Alright, then what do you want?"

"If you want to kiss me, you ask me first. Then I can have equal power in the relationship. And if I say stop, you have to stop."

"_But_," he countered, "if you say yes, then I can try my damndest to make you want to say yes. Fair?"

"Alright, that's fair."

"I'm going to win, you know," he said, gathering her up into his arms.

"Psh," she scoffed. "I'm resolutely determined. You'll find me a worthy adversary."

He grinned. "So, princess, can I kiss you?" he asked, leaning in.

"No, I think I want to go to sleep, thank you very much."

He frowned. "I don't like this."

"Too bad."

"Tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow."

And, fitting together like to pieces of broken china, they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

xxx

_Possibly a one-shot, probably a full story. If you like it, put it on alert because I'll update sooner or later._

_I had so much fun writing this. Steaaaamy steaaamy. These two crazy kids. Jeez_

_I listened to Hearts a Mess by Gotye while writing it._

_-Vi_


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone woke to the sound of running water.

For a crazy second, she thought she was back in the forest, asleep by the stream.

But it was just Hades using his crazy pipes. She'd never seen running water in a building before coming here, but Hades had insisted it was one of the keys to better living. To be honest, it freaked Persephone out, but she wasn't prepared to look like a country bumpkin in front of him. Hades was so worldly, sometimes she felt like there was nowhere he hadn't been.

Sitting up, she stretched, letting the smooth sheets drape luxuriously across her bare arms. With a little jolt of surprise, she realized that she'd had no nightmares. Maybe it was just the nice bed and the kissing.

_Maybe it was his arms…_

That line of thinking proved a little too much for her, and as the memory of Hades' hands on her skin and his mouth all over hers, she blushed and flopped back on the bed, covering her head with the sheet.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of it, she didn't see the sense in that, just that it was so…pleasant, so unexpected, so _different._ She hardly knew what to think.

And then there was the conversation they'd had.

_You are my life now. _

She didn't know whether to cry or grin.

Just then, the bathroom door opened. Trying to be sneaky, Persephone lifted a corner of the sheet and saw Hades walk in, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He walked over to the armoire with his pants, shirts, and cloaks and paused, choosing what to wear.

Since he thought she was still asleep, she took time to appreciate the curve of his shoulder blades, the slope of his back, the color of his skin, the hair curling at the base of his neck.

From an objective point of view, Hades was very attractive. For her, Hades was a sex god.

"Admiring the view?" Hades said without turning.

Her traitorous body gave a little spasm of surprise. He had known she was awake the whole time!

"You know, you can see me naked any time you want," he said, grinning over his shoulder at her as he stepped into his trousers. "You need only ask."

She had to laugh at that, and sat up, keeping the sheet pulled safely up over her chest.

"I'll be sure to let you know if that happens."

"_When_ that happens."

"You're awfully cocky today," she said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

He turned and looked at her, really looked at her, half naked in his bed and snuggled up, her hair tousled from a night of sleep. She was beautiful. She was in his bed. Best of all, she was smiling. He hadn't seen her smile at him in what felt like forever.

Hades had never been so happy in his life.

"I'm just in a good mood," was all he said, shoving his foot into his boots.

"Going somewhere?" Persephone asked as he drew his cloak across his shoulders.

"Work. You didn't think I spent all my time in bed, did you?"

"I actually have no idea what you do. I'm not allowed out of the palace," she added pointedly.

Hades shrugged, unapologetic.

"I'll show you sometime. But not today, Princess."

"Scared I'll run away?"

"Yes," he said. "I seem to remember you vowing to escape me at any cost."

Persephone shrugged. "I did say that. But I really _would_ like to see your work."

He was fastening a knife, a compass, and a watch to his belt and cloak, and seemed ready to depart.

"Someday. Soon," he said, almost to himself. Walking to her bedside, he rumpled her hair and grinned at her, looking for all the world like a very young man and not a burdened god.

"I'll see you at dinner. Be good."

She gave him a disparaging look and he laughed, walking out the door.

"Frustrating man," she grumbled.

Persephone got up and pulled her dress back on, brushed her hair with his comb, and walked out of the room into the main dining hall, where a breakfast of porridge and fruit awaited her.

She stared out the big windows as she ate, watching the swaying grasses of the Unending Moors bow under the weight of the rain that seemed to be constantly falling here. Somewhere out there, the Fields of the Dead held all the souls of the humans who had passed on. They wandered around listlessly, shades of the people they had been in life. It seemed a cruel ending, but then, what could she do about it?

She tried to imagine Hades among them, doing…what? Why did the Underworld need a keeper? Her porridge turned sour in her mouth. Better not to think about stuff like that.

Listless and bored after the evening of excitement and energy she'd had the night before, she wandered into Hades' study, a dark paneled, windowless room lit by a roaring fire, and read for an hour.

But she couldn't focus. Her eyes kept wandering over to his desk, picturing him sitting there, scribbling in a book like a village squire.

Persephone shut her reading and walked over to his desk, peering at the paper on the top of the stack, at his looping scrawl on the neatly arranged pieces of paper. She picked one up at random. They were dated from that week.

_-have increased twenty seven percent to date. The numbers are rising at dramatic levels. I'm concerned about the influx, it seems unnatural for the time of year. I suspect a plague, or perhaps a cold snap-_

She picked up a different sheet.

_-lost another one to the river today. Why do the desperate ones always try to jump the boat? The rapids are next to suicide. Must speak to Charon about installing some railings._

Another one.

_-shipment arrived promptly, forty pieces of good wood and eight lengths of quality rope. Should have the Alastor fitted up in time to catch some good Spring winds. Must order more wax for the hull. _

She put them down, interested, but not fascinated by his concerns. He seemed to write quite a lot. She let her hand run across his desk, and wished again that she were worldlier and better read.

Shutting the book, she walked out of the study into the main foyer and stared at the huge, heavy door that was the main way in and out of the palace.

The last time she'd come through those doors, she'd been kicking and screaming like a viper. She'd also been sure he was about to rape her. That particular fear had long since subsided, but she couldn't help walking up to the door and trying to open it.

It was locked, of course.

She felt a bitterness rise in her throat, and she fought of the urge to cry.

Why did he have to be such a brute? Why couldn't he take her home?

Angry and about to cry, she turned and walked down a hallway at random, stalking past heavy doors and marble archways with the intent of finding somewhere to hide. Hades would be back soon, and she didn't want to see him.

She opened a door at random, and found some sort of workroom. A huge wooden ship, its hull facing her down like a bull about to charge, dominated the room. Held up by scaffolding, it seemed to be a work in progress.

"The Alastor," came a voice from behind her. She whirled around to find Hades looking at her, amusement in his eyes. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Very. You're back early," was all she managed to say.

Where had he come from? She hadn't heard him, yet he couldn't have been far behind him.

He frowned a little. "I came home to see how you were doing."

Persephone shook her head. "I'm fine. Just…wandering around."

"And you stumbled upon my workshop," he said, walking forward to stand next to her and gaze up at the Alastor.

"It's very beautiful," she offered as she peered up at his face, trying to read him.

"She's been my only friend for a long time. I made her myself." He turned his dark eyes on her and smiled sadly.

Persephone didn't know what to say to that.

"Well, it's a pretty boat."

He laughed. "Indeed! I'll take you out on her sometime," he said, mounting the scaffolding with an easy grace.

"What does that mean?" Persephone asked, climbing up after him.

Hades reached down and lifted her by her arms so that she was on the deck with him. He grinned at her. "You'll like it, there's nothing like the Mediterranean on a boat, and I'm an excellent sailor."

"I've never been on a boat before," she said, imagining the Alastor floating in the water, confidently cruising through the swells and navigating the warm waters with Hades at the helm, forging ahead like Odysseus into the future.

"You'll be quite safe with me," he said, misinterpreting her furrowed brow. "I would never let anything happen to you. And anyway, Poseidon is an old friend. He'd bless us with good seas."

Persephone's jaw dropped. "You know Poseidon?"

"He's my brother, actually."

"Wow. Is he as fickle as they say?"

Hades leaned against the mast and laughed. "Worse. But he likes you, you don't have to worry."

She felt her shock increase. "He knows about me?"

Hades laughed. "You're the first woman I've ever brought down here, and you think my siblings haven't noticed? No, I'm quite a joke on Olympus right now. They've been ribbing me for weeks."

Her eyes widened.

"That's…intimidating."

Hades scoffed. "You don't have to worry, they'll never come near you. I've threatened them with fates worse than death if they attempt to contact you."

"Why?"

His eyes hardened. "Because my brothers are lecherous fools, and you're very beautiful. Trust me, you're safer down here. The last thing I want is Zeus within ten miles of you."

Persephone thought about that. They said it was a great honor to meet Zeus, but all her mother had ever told her about him was that he was constantly cheating on his wife, and that if she ever saw him, she was to run.

"I guess I'm glad. I've heard some stories…"

Hades pulled her over so that she was leaning against him as they sat, staring up at the mast of the boat. His arms were protective around her.

"I would never let anything hurt you." He whispered.

"Is that why you locked the front door?"

He tensed. "You tried to run away again?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, I just wanted to see."

He didn't relax. "I lock the door to keep undesirables out."

"And to keep me in."

"Well, yes," he admitted. "But it's mostly just for my peace of mind. I'm well aware that if you intend to escape me, you'll find a way," he added dryly.

"So why not leave the door open?"

"There's something unsettling about leaving you here alone with the door open. Anything could come in."

"Like what?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"There's always a chance a lost soul could wander by, or a harpy, or another Olympian."

"They come visit?"

"Not often. They don't like it down here. It reminds them of their guilt."

She turned to look at him. A hard, unforgiving expression dominated his features.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "I'm tired of sitting. Are you able to stand, or shall I carry you?"

She responded by standing up. He smiled.

"Tell me how you found me here so easily," she demanded.

"I have a good sense for you," was all he said, standing up too.

"What does that mean?" she demanded, her interest piqued.

"More specifically," he began, "I rigged the door to alert me if you tried to open it."

"That wasn't very sportsman-like of you," she said, annoyed that her attempt had been discovered. Hades shrugged.

"I told you, I'm not playing fair here."

"Clearly."

"You're a clever woman, Persephone. I'm sure you'll find a way to defy me."

"It's never been a problem before," she sniffed haughtily, and he laughed.

"Come here," he directed, laughing. "I want to show you something."

xxx

_Chaptah twooooo. Thanks for the amazing reviews! And to those of you who favorited, hats off to you, but you should leave me a review so I can get to know you! _

_*shameless*_

_Chaptah tree coming up._

_-Vi_


	3. Chapter 3

They walked, and Persephone surveyed his countenance as he led her toward whatever mysterious surprise he had for her.

"How was work?" She immediately felt that the question was hopelessly in adequate to convey the depths of her curiosity. Hades looked at her for a moment, and then back down the hallway.

"Uneventful"

For some reason, she had the distinct impression that he was lying. It was impossible to pinpoint exactly why she thought that, but she didn't doubt the truth of her feeling for a moment. The question was, _why_ was he lying?

She couldn't understand what he could be upset about, surely people died fairly predictably? Was there such a thing as an unpredictable day in the Underworld? _Her_ days never seemed to vary much.

Just then, she realized that they were back on familiar turf in the wing with his (their?) bedroom. He was leading her to a door just past the door to his study. It was a smaller, less imposing door carved with a motif of leaves and flowers. Hades paused to look at her face, surveying her reaction.

Persephone bounced up and down, impatient. A smile spread across his face and he opened the door.

Inside was a beautifully appointed little sitting room, snuggly fitted out with a writing desk, fireplace, and armchairs.

The fabrics were all done in shades of pink, brown, and green, and there was a certain softness and femininity that was lacking in the other rooms of the palace. It was beautiful, and everything in it seemed softly illuminated by a number of gently burning oil lamps.

Persephone stared at the lush fabrics and soft colors, the decorations all just as she would have chosen for herself, and felt a little spring of delight well up in her chest. She walked forward and ran her hands cross the fabric of the armchair and opened the delicate drawers on the writing desk, finding, to her delight, her own writing equipment and papers.

She opened the gauzy curtains and gazed out at the view over the moors, which seemed more beautiful to her eyes from the cozy warmth of her own little room. Turning, she beamed at Hades, who was looking at her so tenderly that her heart ached.

"Do you like it?"

"Hades, it's perfect!" she cried, running over to him to kiss him. He picked her up and held her, grinning like a fool. _Like a man in love,_ she thought.

"I thought you might want a place to be when I'm at work. When I'm home, though, I expect you in my study with me, reading my books and asking me inane questions," he laughed, setting her down.

She laughed too. "Alright, it's a deal. Did you pick all this out?"

"I had a friend help me with some of the finer points, but the design was mine."

"You have friends?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it. Childishly, she clapped a hand across her mouth and blushed.

"That's not what I-"

He cut her off, smiling sardonically. "Yes, I have friends. Not many, but some."

"Who helped you?" she asked, curious.

He shook his head. "Always with the questions.

"I can't help it. It's my nature."

He smiled a sad smile at her, and seemed to be thinking thoughts that were very far away. She had the bizarre urge to snap her fingers in front of his face to drag him back to reality. In the back of her mind, Persephone knew that Hades' past wasn't a pretty place, and she wondered if he didn't spend too much time there.

Rising to his feet, Hades moved to a cabinet near the fireplace and withdrew a box from within. Turning, she saw it was made of some dark wood she wasn't familiar with. It looked ancient, and expensive.

He sat down next to her and held the box gingerly in his lap, watching her expression.

"What's that?" she asked, when he made no move to explain.

"This is a gift, and it's what I brought you here to show."

"Right, because the sitting room really wasn't impressive enough. I was wondering when the _real_ gift was coming," she said, rolling her eyes.  
Hades remained serious. "I've had this for a long time, and I've finally found the person I want to give it to."

Persephone swallowed. What was in the box?

With firm hands, Hades opened the lid of the box. From within, a single diamond pendant swaddled in black velvet shone up at her like a planet in the sky. It was on a silver chain that was coiled like a sleeping snake. The stone itself was a light gray color, and it had to be as big as a walnut.

Persephone let out a low whistle. "That is one big rock," she whispered.

"It's very old," he said simply.

"Can I hold it?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Try it on," he said, lifting it out of the box and attaching it around her neck. It sat just between her breasts and gleamed softly in the light of the fire. Persephone turned it over in her hands, marveling at the weight and beauty of it.

"It suits you," he whispered. His eyes were tracing every inch of her body, scanning over her with a searching, possessive look. Hades looked satisfied.

She looked up at him. "Is this for me?"

"Yes."

"I- I can't accept this."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"It's too valuable," she whispered, trying to picture herself wearing this gem as she climbed a tree or bathed in the stream. The visual was ludicrous.

"Now you understand why I lock the door," he said.

She blinked, dumbfounded. "What?"

"You. You are incredibly valuable. You're the most valuable thing in the entire universe. I would sooner leave this diamond on the side of the road than leave you in an unprotected house. Wear the stone, Princess. It suits you."

"It suits me like air suits a fish."

"Would you wear it if I explained its practical properties?" He was clearly switching tactics.

"Well, I suppose it's heavy enough to use it as a doorstop." Persephone suggested.

He rolled his eyes. "Zeus above, don't use it as a doorstop. No, it's an object that can protect you."

"Ah," she said, grinning, "You mean that I could knock someone unconscious with it? It sure is heavy enough. Smart thinking, Hades."

Hades let out an exasperated but amused sigh. "It's a mark of sovereignty. That stone was fashioned specifically for the Queen of the Underworld, if you wear it, no soul or servant of the Underworld will hurt you. It marks you as their queen."

She thought about that for a moment. She had the impression that accepting a gift like this came with some implications. Implications, and possibly some perks. Persephone remembered her dull days spent roaming listlessly around the castle and thought that she could do with some perks.

However, there was something unsettling about accepting a diamond from a man, even if it wasn't a ring. Hades made no secret of his desire to marry her, was this some kind of trick?

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"You're anxious about accepting a diamond from me."

Persephone was startled by his accuracy. Was she that transparent?

"Yes, I want to make sure this means the same thing to you as it would to me if I accepted it."

"What would it mean to you?"

"It would be a very pretty ornament that I would wear for my own protection, and as a favor to you. For your peace of mind," she added warily.

Hades laughed. "Fine, wear the centuries old diamond for my sake if you must, but do wear it. And," he added, eying her with scrutiny, "if you do that for me, I'll feel comfortable giving you some more freedom to wander."

"You'll unlock the door if I wear this crazy diamond," Persephone translated flatly.

Hades shrugged. "That's the deal."

Persephone fiddled with the diamond, turning it over and over in her hand. It had such a solid, comforting weight to it. Somewhat like Hades had himself. It made her feel safe.

"It's not an engagement necklace," Hades said gravely. "Believe me, if I were proposing, you would _know_ it."

"Alright, I'll wear your paperweight," she said warily. "But you know that this doesn't mean I've consented to marry you, it just means I wouldn't mind taking a walk every now and again," Persephone said tartly.

Hades was smiling a genuine smile at her. "Of course not, of course not."

Somehow, she didn't think he had really heard her. He looked much too gleeful.

"It suits her, Zeus above, the thing becomes her," he was saying to himself, staring out the window.

"What did you mean that this was created for the Queen?" Persephone said, interrupting his muttering. A thought had occurred to her that wasn't entirely pleasant.

"Hm?"

"You said this diamond was cut specifically for the Queen. I just got here, did you just have it crafted, or was there someone else before me?"

She didn't mean to let the defensive, jealous energy she felt creep into her voice, but it did, and he heard it.

"Are you jealous?" he asked incredulously.

"No. Never mind. Forget it."

"No, let's talk about this. You feel like this stone wasn't meant to be a gift for you?" he asked, just a little to gleefully for Persephone's taste.

"Maybe- maybe Zeus had someone in mind for you, I don't know. We hardly speak about your past, I thought-"

"We hardly speak about my past, and I don't plan to start discussing it now," he said dryly, crossing his arms. His biceps flexed and Persephone felt a tremor pass through her.

"You'll have to tell me sometime. You intend to marry me," she countered, blushing.

"I will marry you." He was entirely unapologetic.

"Then you shouldn't keep secrets."

"You vowed to defy me at every turn. I don't think it's fair for you to lecture me about ethics," he said, leaning closer to her and grinning at her in a way that was both amused and sensual.

"I didn't vow to defy you at every turn!" She said hotly, crossing her arms. She felt the weight of the diamond pressing into her skin and felt more determined than ever.

"But you did vow to defy me," he purred.

"Sort of."

Hades leaned in even closer to her. "You like me," he whispered, grinning. "Admit it."

"I never said that either," she said stubbornly.

"You're mad at me," he said, amused.

"Yes," she agreed.

"You want me to tell you more about my life," he said.

"Yes," she replied instantly, and he was just as quick to speak again.

"You think I'm handsome," he said.

No point in lying about that one.

"Yes."

"You like the diamond."

"Yes."

He leaned in very close to her, his hand began to trace the edges of her face very softly as he whispered, "You like me."

"Sometimes," she murmured against his hand, and he laughed a little.

"You like kissing me," he whispered.

She could feel the heat from his body, could smell the scent that seemed to pervade his body, could see every hair of his stubble. His eyes smoldered into hers and she felt simultaneously powerless and charged with energy. It was impossible. It was delicious.

"Yes," was all she managed to say. All the blood seemed to have left her head.

"You want to kiss me now?"

Very softly, she replied, "Yes."

He pulled her to him, and she lifted her face to meet his. The kiss seemed to have a mind of its own, and Persephone felt a part of her that spent most of its time sleeping begin to stir and tremble.

She lifted herself up and ran her hands through his hair, letting her body, this foreign body with a will quite contrary to her own, do what it wanted. Hades' arms were wrapped securely around her waist and his hands roved up and down her back, holding her as her whole body caught fire.

Hades let out a low growl, and suddenly they were horizontal on the chaise, and Persephone had her hands around his waist, and her whole body was as tight as a bow against his.

"Say my name," Hades was saying, and Persephone was lost in the rush of sound and stimulation as his hands made delicate circles on her body.

Her mouth made the shape of his name but all that came out was, "Ohhhh", and nothing else seemed to matter.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her neck. "So beautiful."

His voice called her back to the present and into her own mind again. She disengaged her hands from his hair and made her body relax in his hold. Hades looked down at her, his eyes like two black coals just on the edge of flames.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Yes please," Persephone said quietly. She felt very small.

Hades lifted them both up so that they were sitting and looked at her, gauging her feelings. "Did- was that too fast?"

"No, no," Persephone said quickly. "I liked it. I just don't want…anymore, right now?"

To her annoyance, the words came out as a question.

"Of course," Hades said politely, "I understand."

"It wasn't bad though," she said thoughtfully, and Hades snorted.

"It wasn't bad?"

"No, I mean, I liked it, I like, I like you!" She stumbled, trying to cover up her faux pas. But Hades was laughing.

"Don't strain yourself, Princess. I shall endeavor to please you better next time."

Now it was her turn to snort. "How dignified," she said.

He smiled at her gently. "For the record, that stone was made before my time by Hephaestus, who gave it to me as a gift. I've been saving it for the woman I love. It was never made for anyone else but you."

Persephone was mollified. "Can I share your bed again tonight?" She asked.

"I would be honored," he said, surprised.

"Well, you did give me a very nice present today. I think some company is the least I can give you," Persephone laughed, stretching her arms out.

Hades stood up and offered her his hand, helping her up. "Are presents the key to your affections, then?"

"If that were the case, then you'd be having a much easier time with this whole courtship thing," Persephone said.

Hades nodded, and they walked out into the corridor toward his bedroom.

"I think you're right. After all, I'm quite rich, you know," he teased.

"But very poor in romance skills."

Hades held open the door, waiting for her to go through. "Ah, but you forget that I have in my possession a priceless treasure."

"It _is_ a nice paperweight," said Persephone wistfully.

Hades laughed and followed her into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

xxx

_High fluff levels in this chapter. Possibly more fluff next chapter, but after that SUPER PLOT ADVANCEMENT, so get pumped! Thank you for the amazing reviews!_

_I listened to "I'll Follow You Tonight" by Anna Ternheim while writing this._

_-Violet _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the ridiculous reviews, you wonderful creatures! To the few of me asking what time period this story is set in, I'll tell you its vaguely set in ancient Greece, but I've taken some serious liberties with the history. No one check me on it because I'm sure I'll deeply offend you. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_-Vi_

XXX

When Persephone woke, it was because she was cold. Something in the back of her sleep-addled brain remembered that she had fallen asleep tucked securely under Hades' arms, his chest pressed against her back. She had been warm.

And now, to her deep annoyance, he was gone. Where was he?

She sat up and saw Hades at his chest of drawers, drawing his cloak around his shoulders.

"Hey," she said groggily, "Where are you going?"

He turned, his hair was still wet and his shirt was unbuttoned. He looked sexy. "To work," he said, amused at her imperious sleepy attitude.

"I'm cold," she pouted. "Come back to bed."

Hades looked at her and then the door, and in the end, she won out. Laughing, he crawled across the bed to her, flopping down next to her above the covers. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.

"Persephone," Hades said quietly, running his thumb across her bare shoulder, "You're making it very hard for me to leave you for work."

"Then don't leave," she muttered into his cloak.

Hades chuckled. "Do you think you would have said that a month ago?"

"A moth ago? I recall yelling at you a lot a month ago."

"I remember that too," he said, a haunted edge creeping into his voice.

"Sorry," she whispered. He kissed her hair.

"Well, I would probably yell too if someone kidnapped me."

"Is that all you would do?" she asked, yawning. She was only half awake, really.

"No, I would kill them, probably," Hades said casually.

Persephone was startled into wakefulness. "What?"

Hades shrugged. "I'm not a tender person, generally. You bring out…more refined sentiments in me. Most people are afraid of me."

"Well, if you go around killing people, no wonder," she said dryly, settling back down into his arms.

"It's a miracle _you're_ not terrified of me. Even when I first brought you here, you weren't afraid," Hades murmured, slightly awed.

"No, I was angry."

There was a brief pause. "You're still angry."

"True," Persephone said. She snuggled deeper. "It's too early for this. I'm snuggly when I'm tired, I don't wanna be angry right now. It takes too much energy."

"You're right," Hades chuckled, running a hand across her forehead.

"What time is it?"

"Sunrise."

"Blehhh," she said, shutting her eyes even tighter. She had never been a morning person.

"I have to leave you," Hades said, disengaging his arms from her body.

She opened her sleepy eyes to smile at him as he climbed out of bed. "Have a good day!"

He paused at the door to their room, looking her over. It was a look she was familiar with.

"How would you like to go out sometime?" He asked.

Persephone lifted her head from the covers. "Out? Where out?"

"The river," he said, warily. "And from there, out to the Mediterranean."

"The river Styx?" Persephone asked, sitting up.

Hades nodded.

"You mean, like, go outside?"

He nodded.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Yes, yes, _yes!_"she said, delighted.

Hades seemed sad. "I'll think about it. Be good while I'm away."

She nodded.

"Oh, and Persephone?" Hades said, pausing before he left the room. "Don't go too far from the house. I'll know."

Xxx

Hades shut the door, frowning. He wasn't entirely sure it had been the right decision to tell Persephone of his intentions to take her out on the Alastor. Had it been too soon? Was she ready?

There wasn't a good way to answer that question, so he turned his mind to other things and walked out of the Palace, shutting the door firmly but not locking it. He turned his gaze toward the river and his frown deepened.  
The numbers of the dead were swelling at a rate that was frankly alarming. Something was very wrong. Athena had been trying to get his attention for two weeks, but Hades had stubbornly ignored her. Her messenger birds had all been turned away empty handed.

It was childish. It was foolish. Athena was his friend. But he couldn't help it.

Hades just didn't want to face the idea of someone intruding on his satisfaction. He'd sampled domestic bliss and was now unwilling to leave it. But this could no longer wait. He would go, take care of his affairs, and return to the prospect of a nice boat ride with Persephone.

As he crossed the Styx, he scowled at the prospect of his journey to Olympus.

Xx

It had been years since he'd last seen the marble columns of the Mount, home of the gods.

Nothing much had changed, it was still beautiful and arrogant, and the idle deities surveying his deliberate stride seemed exactly the same vain creatures as before.

He was angry to be coming here.

Hera watched him from her throne at the top of the dais, and Hades made for her without a further glance at his surroundings.

His stride was interrupted, however, by Athena, who appeared out of nowhere by his side and gripped his arm.

"There you are. It's been weeks since I've heard anything from you," she hissed, drawing him aside.

Hades shrugged. "I've been busy."

"Congratulations," Athena said dryly. "But you've missed a lot. Demeter, she-"

"Is she the reason the Underworld is awash with souls?" Hades said sharply, picturing Persephone's proud, arrogant mother.

"She is furious that her daughter cannot be found. She refuses to bring the crops up for harvest. The humans are dying in droves."

Hades blinked.

"And you would _know_ that," she hissed, jabbing him in the chest, "if you had just come out of your hole in the ground for five seconds."

"I had my reasons for staying."

"Afraid to leave her alone? With the amount of times she's run away, I quite like the girl. She has spirit. I've a mind to visit her, and only her, as I've no wish to see _you,_" she added peevishly. "There hasn't been a decent sacrifice in weeks!"

"You know my feelings. No Olympian is to visit her. Not even you, Athena."

Athena rolled her eyes. "This isn't about Persephone. This is about Demeter."

Hades crossed his arms. "I won't give her up to some raging woman with a grudge."

"You know how Demeter is. She's…protective, and you happened to steal her only daughter."

"I didn't steal her. It was foretold, I was meant to be with her," Hades said angrily.

Athena stared him down levelly. "So when were you planning on telling _her_ that?"

Hades opened her mouth to retort, but just then, Hera called out to him.

"Hades, come."

"She's as obliging as ever," Hades muttered dryly to Athena, who glowered at him.

"Don't antagonize her," Athena hissed as Hades walked over to speak to Hera.

Hades made a stiff bow. "My queen and lady, how goes it?"

"Very poorly, I'm afraid," she sniffed, looking at him with shrewd eyes. "You've caused quite a problem with your choice of bride."

Hades stood up and stared at her evenly. "So I hear."

"You really ought to give her back. Demeter has been here everyday, wailing at Zeus to demand the return of her child."

Hades felt an icy drench of water run though his veins. "And is Zeus sympathetic to her pleas?" He asked stiffly.

Hera narrowed her eyes and smiled. "He is sympathetic to his own desires. He feels the lack of sacrifices and he grows bored. I believe he's thinking about it at this very moment."

"And where is our King?"

"Out on business."

Hades felt a twinge of sadness for Hera. He knew all too well that his business was probably seducing some woman in disguise. Zeus was a lecherous fool.

"When will he be back?" Hades asked.

"I don't know," she said softly, looking out and beyond the Mount. "But I wish to discuss something with you. It is the matter of the prophecy issued by the fates."

Hades tensed up. "What about it?"

"The Fates declared your destiny with that girl, but they said nothing of the costs. It may become necessary for you to give her up, should this trend continue."

Hades smiled viciously. "Is that so?"

"Your attachment to her is charming, Hades, but consider the logic of it reasonably. Demeter will be appeased with nothing less than the return of her child."

"That is a concession I'm not prepared to make," Hades said flatly.

Hera shrugged. "It may come to that. I'd advise you to prepare yourself."

"Why does no one ask Persephone what _she_ wants?" enquired Athena, approaching from behind Hades and bowing to Hera.

Hera quirked an eyebrow and turned her gaze to Hades, who was determinedly unresponsive.

"She is very headstrong, I don't know what she'd say," was all he said.

"It hardly matters what she would say, it's what she would choose that matters," Athena said pointedly. "Or does what Persephone wants not matter to you?"

"I want what is best for her."

Athena opened her mouth to reply, but Hera cut her off. "I care about neither her feelings nor yours, Hades, what concerns me is the famine."

Hades looked at Hera's serious, but not unkind, expression, and felt a twinge of annoyance. Demeter was such a drama queen.

"Surely the numbers in the Underworld are swelling at a rate you cannot handle," she continued.

"Not so. It's true, I've more work than usual, but it's nothing I can't deal with."

"Even with a new wife at home?" Hera asked, with a knowing smile.

Hades had to smile. "We're not married, actually. I'm working on that."

Athena grinned. "You dog, you."

"It's nothing like that, she just hasn't accepted my hand yet."

Hera was back to business. "Well, be that as it may, Demeter insists upon her return."

Hades threw his hands up, exasperated. "We were destined to be together by the Fates, what does she expect?"

Athena folded her arms. "I believe she says that the Fates only correctly prophesy the truth because, when the involved parties hear about their futures, they take strides to make them come true."

"A self-fulfilling prophecy, so to speak," Hera said.

"Ridiculous," Hades snapped. "There would be dire consequences if the Fates were defied. They might even have killed Persephone if we hadn't ended up together."

"Destiny _is_ a tyrant," said Athena ruefully.

Hera waved her hands in front of her as if swatting away flies. "None of this matters. We cannot change the past. You should speak to Zeus about this soon, Hades, before Demeter goes even more out of her mind."

Hades nodded. "When will he be back?"

"I believe he will find you," Hera said vaguely.

Hades nodded, and he and Athena turned and walked away.

"When will you tell her of the prophecy?" Athna asked when they were out of earshot, her voice low and urgent.

"When…when she no longer feels compelled to be with me."

"Why have you waited to tell her?" Athena asked.

Hades thought about that for a moment, and felt an all too familiar tug of guilt and anxiety rise up in him. Persephone was going to be angry when she learned about the prophecy, he was certain of that.

"I didn't want her to feel…trapped into staying with me."

"So you locked her in your palace," Athena said dryly, a skeptical look on her face.

"Alright, that's true. But I didn't want to her to feel compelled by _fate_ to stay with me. She would have resented that much more than she would have resented me. At least she could fight with _me_, it's impossible to argue with destiny," he said gruffly.

Athena gave him a long look and turned to stare out over the peak of the mountain. "She strikes me as the type of person who would disagree with you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hades muttered. "But anyway, I've unlocked the doors and left the Palace open for her. She can explore now, so she's no longer my prisoner."

Athena smiled. "It seems you've had some progress with her, then."

"She likes me," Hades admitted. "I don't know how it happened, but we're friends."

"When will you tell her of the prophecy? And of her mother's wrath?"

Hades felt his spirit sink and his face fell into shadow. "I suppose," he said after a moment's pause, "I'll have to tell her about her mother tonight, when I get home. But I haven't made up my mind to tell her about the prophecy yet."

"Well, tell her soon. And when will you invite me for a visit? I'm dying to see her in person. These looking glass representations are never quite accurate," Athena said crisply.

"Well, technically, you can come down anytime you like," Hades said. "Any Olympian can cross the Styx whenever they like, they need only tell the boatman to ferry them across. Although I've forbidden you t-"

Quite suddenly, something dawned on Hades. An awful, icy realization crossed his mind so quickly that for a moment, he was paralyzed with fear and dismay.

Any Olympian could enter the Underworld. Zeus wasn't here.

"Damn it, I left the door unlocked!" Hades shouted, and vanished in a cyclone of black smoke, praying he wasn't too late.

XX

Persphone was playing the harp in her study, enjoying the feeling of its metal strings on her fingers as the beautiful melody filled the air.

Her hair was down and she wore nothing but her dressing gown, and she felt deliciously lazy and artistic.

Occasionally, she turned to her writing desk to jot down a few notes of the song she was composing. She was hardly talented at the harp, but she enjoyed playing it. It satisfied her to make music with her own hands and record the fruit of her efforts.

Below, she heard the sound of the front door open and shut, and heavy boots ascending the stairs. She grinned.

Persephone took a quick glance in the looking glass to check her appearance, poured a goblet of wine for Hades, and went to meet him at the door.

The door opened. It wasn't Hades.


	5. Chapter 5

Persephone wasn't sure what she'd expected him to look like, but Zeus was considerably more casual that how she'd visualized him.

He was tall, but not as tall as Hades. His sandy hair fell in a haphazard way across his face, and his high cheekbones and defined mouth gave his face an arrogant, studied look.

He smiled at her, but she just blinked at him, stunned. It dawned on her that he was the first new person she'd seen in weeks, and yet all she wanted was for him to _leave._

Unconcerned, Zeus casually surveyed the room and appeared quite at home in her sitting room.

"Hades is out," was all she managed to say.

He smiled blandly at her. "That won't be an issue, as I'm not here to see Hades. May I sit?"

Persephone nodded at a chair by the fire, and he seated himself. He glanced at the glass of wine in her hands and asked, "I suppose you didn't intend that wine for me."

Persephone shook her head. "I wasn't expecting you."

He laughed. "That's an understatement. I had a hell of a time trying to get you alone when the door was unlocked. Your Hades is quite a watch dog when it comes to you."

Still frozen in place, Persephone stared at the king of the gods, unsure of how to respond to that.

"He's very attentive," was all she managed to say.

"Well, when it concerns you, yes," Zeus said, nodding at the fire pensively. "He can be rather neglectful about other things."

"Oh?"

"Paying the proper respects to his king, for one thing," Zeus said dryly. He turned his golden gaze to hers, and she stirred slightly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Sit down, won't you? You're making me anxious standing there," he said tartly.

She made her way mechanically to the chaise opposite his and sat down. Nothing was said for a minute.

"You may as well drink that. You look like you're about to fall over."

"There's no danger of that, I feel alright," she said quietly.

And it was true. Her shock was gone, and instead she felt a growing sense of annoyance. She had enough work dealing with _one_ high and mighty Olympian, the last thing she wanted was to deal with Zeus.

But what kept her rigid and anxious was a sense of unease that no amount of reason could calm. Zeus did nothing casually, and despite his lazy attitude, he certainly had an agenda. He made her uneasy, and her mother's warnings about the lecherous god were ringing in his ears as his eyes lingered over her body.

"Hades should be home soon," she said casually, setting the goblet down by her feet.

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "'Home'? Are you settled here, then?'

She shrugged, and decided that it was best to play her cards conservatively and reveal nothing of her true feelings

"No sense in not making myself at home," she said.

"You seem like a sensible girl," Zeus observed. "If that's true, then you'll be prepared to see reason on a few points of interest I have to bring up."

Persephone kept her face deliberately neutral. "I'm happy to listen."

Zeus sat back in his chair and scrutinized her face. "Your mother, as you may well imagine, is less than thrilled with your being here."

"Yes, I think of her often."

"Do you miss her?"

Persephone was offended, and her consternation must've shown on her face because Zeus continued, "Naturally, naturally. It must be lonely down here."

This further displeased Persephone, although she wasn't sure why. "Hades is a good companion," she said with narrowed eyes.

"True, but the life he offers you is surely…disappointing, compared with the life you have left."

Persephone thought about that, and found that she didn't agree with him. Her life with her mother had been beautiful and simple, true, but Hades gave her an existence that was much more complex and interesting. She felt stimulated and cared for.

With no clear answer to give, she settled for silence.

"Has Hades shown you his work yet?" He said.

Persephone was surprised. "No, not yet," she said.

"Have you wondered why?"

She narrowed her eyes. "He means to protect me, I think."

"Protect you from what, I wonder?" he purred.

"If you have something to say, then say it," Persephone said flatly.

Zeus stood up and began to walk around the room. "Your mother is angry at your abduction, she demands your return. Hades has refused to give you back."

"I believe that," Persephone said with a muted chuckle.

"Hades is not a man to cross lightly, but your mother has chosen to defy him, regardless of the consequences," he said, looking straight at her.

"Does…does he mean to hurt her?" Persephone asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"Hurt her? No, but he's content to let other people die by the thousands."

She paled, felt the blood leaving her hands and feet. "What are you talking about?"

Zeus gave her a cruel, cynical smile. "Ask him to show you his work, and you'll understand why you can't stay here anymore," Zeus said, walking up to study Persephone's face. She resolutely maintained his gaze, determined not to show weakness in the face of this powerful and arrogant man.

Raising a hand up, he brushed her cheek with his fingertips, letting it linger on her face as he whispered, "I would have taken you myself, but I'm afraid I'm not willing to risk Hades' wrath. He's quite powerful, you know,"

His thumb brushed across her lip, and she felt him pushing her slowly backwards against the fireplace, "but it seems that you have power over him that even I do not."

"What is happening? Why can't I stay here anymore?" she asked breathlessly, eyeing the fire poker as her back touched the edge of the marble fireplace.

Zeus eyed her predatorily. If he tried to hurt her, she would hurt him back.

As he looked at her defiant, beautiful face, he leaned in so that he was close enough to kiss her and whispered, "Did Hades ever tell you of the prophesy made about you when you were born?"

Her hand reaching toward the fire poker, she whispered, "What prophesy?"

But Zeus never got the chance to respond, because at that moment, there was a thunderous sound like a boulder smashing in two, and Hades appeared in the sitting room in a cloud of smoke and thunder. The blast from his arrival knocked the goblet of wine over and put out the fire in a burst of hissing smoke.

Persephone grabbed the metal fire poker just as Zeus recoiled from her and put his arm up to shield his eyes from the flying smoke and debris. She was poised to attack when Hades effortlessly pulled her behind him and charged forward, right at Zeus.

With a crack of the stone wall, Hades had pinned Zeus on the wall so that his feet were off the ground, his arms trembling under the strength of holding the great God up.

"Did you hurt her?" he bellowed, giving Zeus a furious shake. Zeus coughed, a little dazed.

"Answer me!" Hades roared, and Zeus shouted that he hadn't.

Disgusted, Hades let him drop to the ground as the red haze that had clouded his vision since he'd arrived at home and seen him touching her began to fade.

He turned to look at her. Persephone, a fire poker held limply in her hand, looked at him with awe. Behind him, Zeus was standing up and coughing, but Hades didn't give a damn.

He closed the distance between them and put his hands on her head, tilting her face up so that he could inspect it, "Did he hurt you?" he whispered.

She shook her head mutely, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he murmured, pulling her to him in an embrace. She clung on to him, the poker still in her hands.

"You broke the Palace," she said, looking up at the huge hole he'd broken in the floor and ceiling.

"Emergency teleportation," Hades replied, "is not a precise art."

She began to struggle, and Hades set her on her feet. Her expression was wary and confused. "We need to talk," she said urgently.

Hades nodded, a cold dread spreading through his limbs. He nodded. "And we will, just let me deal with him first."

His hand on her back, he began to lead her toward the door. Frowning, she stopped and turned to glare at him. "No, don't keep me from this."

"For your safety, go to our room and wait for me."

"No, this concerns me too, you can't keep me from-"

"Persephone, please," Hades pleaded. "I cannot handle you in the same room as _him._ For the sake of my mental clarity, leave."

Persephone studied his handsome, desperate face, saw him struggling to control his anger, and decided to obey him. But just this once.

"We will talk about this later, and you will not lie to me or keep me from the truth," she said in a low, angry voice. "You are in _trouble._"

She saw the relief flood his face as she turned and opened the door.

"Persephone," said Zeus as she was poised to leave, "When you want me, you only have to call for me."

Confused, angry, and defiant, she left the room.

xx

_Sorry for the delay! I moved. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for the reviews! I love love love them. _

_-Vi_


	6. Chapter 6

She shut the door to the resounding sound of Hades punching Zeus in the gut.

"Don't you ever talk to her again," Hades snarled, the thin reserve of control he had been holding onto while Persephone was in the room quickly crumbling.

Zeus brushed the dust and debris off his clothes and gave Hades a withering look as he stood back up, apparently unfazed by the blow. "Afraid of what I might tell her?"

Hades walked up to Zeus, feeling his heart pounding in his chest like a drumbeat. "I told you to stay away from here, you _knew_ what I would do."

Zeus didn't back down. "Someone had to tell her, Hades."

"_I _was going to tell her," Hades snarled, feeling the tension cackling between them.

"But you didn't," Zeus whispered tauntingly.

"Get out of my house. Do not come here again or I will fulfill that promise I made to you when we were boys."

A flicker passed behind Zeus' golden eyes, and for a second, he looked a little startled. But he mastered it and shrugged, stepping away from his brother.

"I rather doubt that. She'd never forgive you if you killed me."

Hades glowered at him. "You know nothing about Persephone. Or about me, for that matter."

"Well," said Zeus, "I know you're in love, and foolish."

"Demeter is the fool, not me."

"It doesn't matter. Things can't go on. When she leaves you, things can go back to normal."

"She won't leave me," Hades snarled.

"Why? Because you'll stop her if she tries? We all know she's tried to run away from you before."

With devastating composure, Hades said, "You're one to talk. Poor Hera."

Zeus' eyes flared, and for a moment, they were inches away from a fight that likely would have shattered mountain ranges.

When he spoke, Hades' voice was a low, deadly murmur. "Get out of my house. If you touch her again, I will kill you."

Zeus, his face contorted into a mask of dislike, turned his back on Hades and vanished, leaving wisps of white smoke drifting around the room like dizzy clouds.

Exhausted, Hades immediately flopped back onto the chair.

His head was reeling. Hades felt like his whole world had been upended. Zeus had come to the Underworld. Zeus had been in his house. Zeus was not meant to come down here, this was his domain, his private sphere where he could seek comfort and pleasure at his own discretion without the influence of the other Olympians.

But his final offence had been the worst by far. Zeus had touched Persephone. A shudder went through him, and a rush of anger flooded his body.

Hades had failed to protect her. If he hadn't arrived in time, Zeus could have done much more damage than just frighten her.

Breathing deeply, Hades mastered the fit. Zeus hadn't hurt her. As far as he knew nothing had come of it, although she was probably very angry at Hades for whatever Zeus had told her.

He resolved to keep a closer eye on her protection from now on. With a heavy heart, he knew he needed to go talk to Persephone. She needed to know the truth, and no doubt Zeus had already told her something of what was going on.

Groaning, he thought of her oncoming rage, and felt like running away himself. She was going to kill him. But there was nothing she could do about it. Demeter's rage would burn out, and things would calm down.

He only had to wait. And pummel Zeus to a crisp if he ever tried anything again.

Xxx

Persephone slammed the door to their bedroom, furious.

What had Hades been keeping from her? How much didn't she know? She had always thought it odd that he had refused to show her his work, but he had said he wasn't ready, and of course she had believed him.

Had he lied? Why? What had Demeter done? In the back of her mind, Persephone felt she had a pretty good idea, but the implications were too awful to deal with.

Exhausted, she threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillow. She felt scared and alone.

She thought of the scene in her sitting room and a cold shudder went through her body. Hades had been so…so _violent. _He had ripped a hole in the ceiling, had pinned a fellow Olympian against the wall with deadly force, had lifted her away from the fray as if it were nothing. He had looked so wild.

And Zeus had touched her without her permission, had whispered suggestions to her that were deeply unsettling. What was going on?

She felt tears rising in her eyes, and with an effort, she stifled them. No sense losing her head, she had to be alert and calm if she wanted to deal with this head on. But there was no use denying that she felt absolutely miserable.

She cared for Hades, why had he lied to her? Even with all the things which were unusual about their relationship, Persephone had developed a strong trust in her companion, and faith in his judgement, even when she didn't always agree with him.

Despite his quirks, she liked him, maybe even loved him, but it was clear he'd been hiding something from her.

Flopping back down on her back, she stared at the canopy of the bed and tried to understand how her life had ended up this way. It hadn't been so very long ago that she was living a simple life in a forest. Her life had certainly been less complicated, but it was also much less fulfilling.

But was that life what she wanted? Regardless of her present situation, she didn't know all the consequences of her life's course, and she felt unsettled. Hades wanted her to marry him, he spoke adoringly of their future life together, and yet he wanted to keep her from what might result from that choice.

Tugging on the silver chain, Persephone withdrew the heavy diamond from within her clothes and turned it over in her hands. This diamond that marked her as a sovereign queen of the Underworld, this diamond that was likely more valuable than any other in existence, was nothing but a rock to her if she was living a lie.

She let out a loud sigh. There were too many questions, and she didn't have a hope of getting answers without Hades' help. She felt again the annoyance that came from Hades having all the power. How could she marry him if they weren't equals?

Immediately after thinking that, she felt a new flush of anxiety as she realized how much her plans had changed. When had she stopping wanting to run away and when had she started to consider his offer? When had she began to love him?

She took a few deep breaths, quelling the panic rising in her chest.

Trying to quiet her mind, she counted to ten and concentrated on her hands as they turned the diamond necklace over and over again. It was solid and cool to the touch.

The depths of the diamond were hypnotic, and as she stared into its glimmering depths, she felt herself lulling off to sleep. It was so beautiful and deep…

Her hands relaxed, and the diamond slipped from her hands and hit the pillows next to Persephone's sleeping head without a sound, its chain still around her neck.

Xxx

She was asleep when Hades came into the room. The diamond was on the pillow next to her head, glinting in the light of the fire. Persephone's face was thrown into dramatic shadow, and she looked so pale and still that she could have been dead.

With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the bed next to her, and sat for a moment just looking at her. This beautiful, infuriating, clever woman was not his.

He knew that, and yet he still loved her.

When Hades shifted to rub his temples with his hands, Persephone let out a little sigh and snuggled up against his leg, resting her cheek on his pant leg. He stroked her hair and for a little while, at least, they were peaceful.

Xxx

Persephone woke to a warm presence sitting next to her, stroking her head. The warmth from the fire had saturated through her clothes, and she felt safe and comfortable. Her cheek was pressed against his leg, and her hair cascaded down her back.

His hands began to trace down her neck and onto her shoulders, drawing little circles. His many gold rings sent little shivers into her skin, and he began to edge the straps of her dress of her shoulders.

Annoyed, Persephone looked up at him, opening her mouth to reprimand Hades for touching her without asking, but it wasn't Hades' face grinning down at her, it was Zeus, his hair a golden ring of fire.

Suddenly the light from the fire went out, and she was cast into darkness as Zeus' weight bore down on her.

Persephone cried out and sat up, struggling to throw the weight off her body, kicking and screaming, only to find that his weight was gone in an instant, and she was struggling with a blanket.

A firm, masculine voice was calling her name.

"Persephone, what's wrong?"

With a frantic jerk, she pulled the blanket off herself and scrambled away from it at the edge of the bed where she sat like a wild bird caught in a trap. She looked from the blanket to Hades and back again, her breath coming quick and shallow.

"Z-Zeus," she managed to say.  
Hades inferred that she wasn't using his name as an expletive, but was specifically speaking of the Olympian himself. The fear in her eyes was killing him. She'd been laying on his lap not two seconds ago, and now she looked like she was afraid for her life.

"He's never going to touch you again, 'Seph. I'm here, it's okay, you don't have to be afraid," Hades murmured, opening his arms and reaching for her. She crawled over to him and clutched at his strong arms, breathing in the smell of his skin and the feel of his cloak as he wrapped it around them.

Calmer now, she let him hold her and rock her back and forth as her heartbeat slowed its frantic beating.

"You were dreaming, love," he whispered into her hair.

Persephone, feeling a bit shell shocked, nodded into his shirt and tried to pull away from him to put herself back together, but Hades kept a firm grip on her. His hand on her back, she found herself on his lap leaning against the strong wall of his surrounding arms. Hades looked down at her, his dark eyes smoldering.

"No," he said firmly, "Don't pull away from me now. You always put on such a brave face, you never let me see you cry because you don't want to seem weak, but it's okay not to be strong all the time. I can be your strength, if you would let me."

"I'm not weak," Persephone insisted, feeling the prickling of tears in her eyes. Hades held her gaze.

Hades let out a short, dry laugh, "You were going to hit Zeus with the fire poker if hadn't shown up. No one would call you weak. Just let go for a little while. I'll still think you're the strongest woman I know."

Her lip trembled. "But I'm so mad at you," she whispered.

Hades gave her a small smile. "You can be mad at me later."

"Really mad?"

"Really mad," he whispered, running a hand across her cheek.

Hearing the love in his voice broke her well of reserve, and she let the stress from the previous encounter with Zeus and the horror of the nightmare wash over her. She began to sob, and his arms gathered her close to him. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"I woke up and I was lying on his lap, I thought he was you," she sobbed, "and then the light was gone and he was on me and-I couldn't-"

Here she broke off and clutched at him tighter. Hades was struggling to restrain himself, and his grip on her tightened.

"It was just a dream, it wasn't real," he said, as much to calm himself down as to calm her.

"I miss my mother," Persephone whispered.

Hades felt a sharp pain in his chest at her words. Of course she missed her mother. She'd been inches away from being violated, and now was seeking comfort in the arms of the man who had kidnapped her. It was all so very wrong, but he couldn't undo it now. Nor could he change his feelings.

Hades heard himself say, "I'm so sorry, I love you, I'm so sorry,"

And they held each other like that, each trapped in their own dark musings until the fire of their grief and hurt finally burnt out and they fell into a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

xxx

_Doesn't this chapter kind of read like it would be the end of the story? SIKE it's not. __Big conversation comin next chapter. Ooooh thing's be getting real. Then maybe some fluff. Then other stuff. i don't know it's like two am. _

_-Vi_


End file.
